Various shelving systems and conveyors may utilize a roller-type element, such as a roller wheel or ball, to facilitate movement of goods or parts from one location to another along the shelving systems or conveyors. One example is a gravity feed shelving system that allows a rearward located good to feed forward once a forward located good is removed from the shelving system.